Arreglarte::
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: Cuando lo intentas todo pero no tienes éxito... Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia, Podría ser peor?... Si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás... Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro..Las luces te guiarán a casa, Y encenderán tus huesos, Y yo... Y yo intentaré arreglarte. SongFic


**Escrito por: akaribebe-chan**

**Song: Fix You, Codplay**

**Naruto y todos sus caracteres no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

..::Arreglarte::..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba ella en primera fila tal y como se lo había prometido, así que él no tenia que reclamarle por no verla, como la última vez. La última vez que sintió su corazón toro en miles de fragmentos; pero no era culpa de él, y él no sabia nada acerca del estado de su corazón.

Cerca de su derecha pudo ver una pareja besarse con pasión e inconscientemente una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, pero antes de que terminara su recorrido la tomo entre sus manos, se aferro la chaqueta grande color púrpura suspiro, y se dedico a observar el escenario, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño. Y se dedico a esperar la presentación de la banda donde él tocaba.

Su sonrisa apagada apareció en sus finos labios, recordaba la primera vez que él le había avisado que tocaría en una banda. Esa vez casi se cae de espaldas por la impresión, es decir, sabia que su amigo era un rebelde que solo le sacaba canas verdes a su padre; pero eso de tocar en una banda fue y es la peor tontería que jamás a echo.

Aunque debía de admitir que tocaba el piano de maravilla y para que decir de su voz, esa voz que cada vez que el cantaba la cautivaba de una manera, que hacia que se olvidara de todo a su alrededor. Tal vez por eso, él le había dicho que tenia que estar ahí y en primera fila, por que lo mas seguro es que el se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella, si tal vez fue lo que sucedió y ella muy tonta quería ocultarlo.

Las luces se apagaron para encender un interruptor color azul marino claro, y un chico de aspecto aburrido se acerco al micrófono, para anunciar que la siguiente banda ya estaba a punto de tocar. Ella sonrío, el joven ni siquiera había anunciado el nombre de la banda cuando gritos de chicas se escucharon el en Bar, era lógico ya sabían quien era el siguiente grupo en tocar y eso a las féminas del lugar les encantaba, mientras que la población masculina sacaba chispas y humos de sus cabezas.

Taka era el nombre de aquella banda liderada por Uchiha Sasuke, su mejor amigo confidente, hermano, protector y cuanto sinónimo quieras ponerle. El Uchiha tomo el micrófono y sonrío de medio lado, esas sonrisas que cautivaron a la población femenina del local, miro hacia la derecha y la encontró, pero su sonrisa inmediatamente se borro y en su lugar su frente se arrugó por la molestia de verla con su mirada triste.

La pobre chica se asusto, pensó que hizo algo malo, pero luego vio al moreno mirar a sus compañeros y asentir con su cabeza, gesto que los otros copiaron, nuevamente el estaba mirando al frente pero esta vez sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, ce acerco al micro y hablo. Instintivamente la chica cerró los ojos esperando por la canción, pero su sorpresa fue que esta no vino, ni una sola melodía al contrario; abrió sus ojos a más no poder por escuchar lo que el Uchiha decía.

"-Hinata…. Yo te arreglare" El rostro de la Hyuga tomo un color rojo gracioso por las palabras empleadas por el vocalista de la banda y fue ahí cuando el menor de los Uchihas empezó a cantar acompañado por tonada suave y atrayente.

"_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?"

Fue como si el Uchiha supiera lo que le había estado pasando a la chica, su corazón empezó a bombear de una manera sobrehumana, mientras se perdía en la canción con la voz de Sasuke, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, como siempre, solo a este cantando.

Pero cuando sus ojos se cerraron, recordó lo días anteriores a ese, cuando su "supuesto amor" la rechazaba. Inconscientemente las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, gesto que pudo observar el moreno, ya que desde que había empezado con la canción la miraba.

"_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"_

Y fue en esa estrofa cuando la chica entendió las palabras de Sasuke, mordió su labio inferior, por que sabía que a fin de cuentas que este la conocía mucho mas que su propia persona. Una apagada sonrisa se formo en su rostro, aun con sus ojos cerrados, ensancho su sonrisa por que ahí estaba él, su mejor amigo ayudándola, apoyándola… arreglándola.

Escucho los acordes de la guitarra y luego el piano siendo empleado, sin abandonar ese tono nostálgico, sereno y hermoso de la canción.

"_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try, then you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"

Esas palabras… lo intento y en su "intento" fue rechazada, se sentía tan patética cuando el rubio le había dicho "-Lo siento Hinata, pero me gusta alguien mas-". ¿Por qué ella no lo vio venir? Por estar enamorada claro, bien decía Sasuke que el amor vuelve estupidas a las personas, ella no era la excepción. Aunque en ese momento se preguntaba del por que de esa estrofa.

Cuando siguió la de "yo intentare arreglarte" siempre estaba él ahí para ella, hasta se sentía como una niña tonta, ¡una niña! Cuando ya era una chica de veinte años. Aunque para ser sincera con ella misma le encantaba que el Uchiha la cuidara, tal vez ya se acostumbro a eso y si un día llegase a pasar todo lo contrario, quien sabe que es lo que haría.

La canción se trono un poco mas rápida, ahora la acompañaba la batería y unos acordes de guitarra únicos, junto con un coro de ensueño.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Se dio cuenta que, sí, era una tonta, y de los grandes ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿cómo no vio que cada vez que Sasuke estaba cerca de ella se sentía tan bien que hasta olvidad sus problemas "existenciales"? Kami no tenía compasión con su alma, por que esa canción le estaba lanzando todo duro a su corazón, hasta ya estaba como una magdalena, igual no le importaba estaba feliz de que Sasuke la estuviera "arreglando" si, estaba curando no solo su corazón si no que también su alma, y de paso su mente, que ahora le aclaraba todos sus pensamientos.

La tonada volvió a su ritmo principal, lento, melancólico, hermoso. Acompañada solo por el piano y la voz de Sasuke.

"_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"_

Horas después de que la banda tocara Hinata lloraba en los brazos de Sasuke, lloraba de la felicidad, de estar con él quien fue el único quien reparo su corazón. Estaba contenta y nadie podía quitar esa felicidad. Por que solo él la conocía como ninguna, y desde hace mucho que quería decirle que la amaba.

"-Tenia que decirlo d alguna manera- decía el Uchiha mientras s acomodaba la cabeza de Hinata en pecho y posaba levemente su mentón en la cabeza de esta –Te amo- se aparto levemente de ella para tomar su mentón y darle un beso tierno

-Yo también te amo- le dijo ella, "Gracias por arreglarme el corazón" pensó para si mientras plantaba otro beso en sus labios.


End file.
